Arendelle High School
by gooddear
Summary: A Japanese version of Frozen in high school. Elsa is the new homeroom teacher.
1. Chapter 1

This is my ever first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it. I'm not an expert of Japanese HS life so please bear with me. If you love it, thank you. If you don't, I'm sorry I didn't meet your expectation. I really wanted to write this version of Elsanna. I also want to bring in scenes and quotes from Frozen to make it seem more like the movie but different version. It will probably be slow beginning but I promise it'll be interesting.

It was the first day back to school and a certain twin braided girl was excited about it. Her senior year before she graduate from Arendelle High School. She stood grinning in front of the gates with her perfectly ironed uniform: A white collar dress shirt matched with the school's color green mini plaid skirt and solid green blazer that has a purple bold italic "A" at the suit pocket.

My last year of school is finally here. I can't wait!

"Anna-Chan!", a short hair brunette called running up to the braided girl.

I turned towards the voice. "Hello, Rapunzel-Chan.", smiling towards the brunette.

"Guess what? We're in the same homeroom together again this year!" My eyebrow rose and I held Rapunzel's hands. We jumped up and down in glee.

"But you probably told your father to put us in the same room, didn't you?" nudging me with her elbow.

"Hey, I told you this already. Just because my father is the principle does not mean I use that to get what I want here. I'm just a normal student just like you. No privileges." I held up a finger to make a point.

"Uh huh." Rapunzel replied in an unamused tone. Clearly not caring what I had to say about the matter.

Suddenly a shadow came over us. "Hey girls, what are you talking about?" A deep voice behind Rapunzel called.

"Ah, Eugene-Kun" I simply said. Eugene smirked while rounding one of his arms around Rapunzel neck and leaned down to place his face on her shoulder.

These two lovebirds have been dating since the beginning of high school. They argued a lot when they met but they finally gave in to each other and began dating.

"Me and Anna-Chan are going to be in the same homeroom. Which are you in?" Rapunzel tilt her face to look at Eugene better.

"D-13"

"Ah, look's like we're in the same classroom. This is going to be best year to end high school!" Rapunzel smiled excitedly jumping up and down. "C'mon, let's go before the-"

Loud squeals overwhelmed their attention behind them. "Looks like they're already coming. Let's go!" Eugene spoke reaching for Rapunzel's hands to pull her towards the school.

We're very popular due to our reputation in school; we are the top high school baseball team for both girls and boys. I pitch the fastest balls while Eugene and Rapunzel bats the strongest.

Some fans would come from other schools just to have a glimpse at us. I waved at them while our school's guard tried to hold them back.

They started walking towards to the classroom, "I'm going to say hi to my father before heading to class. I missed him in the morning because he had an early meeting." I shouted towards them. They nodded. Rapunzel shouted back, "And check out who's going to be our teacher, would you!"

–

I walked cheerfully while greeting to other students who bowed towards me. "Anna-sempai, g'morning" they would say respectfully.

"Morning!" I smiled and bowed lightly but rushing off to the principle's office.

I heard squeals and whispers behind me when I passed them.

I knocked on my father's door before entering. "Hello? It's me, Anna." I peeped my head in his room to see what he was doing. There was someone else in the room with him but I couldn't tell who it was.

He stood up from his chair, "Ah Anna, come. I want you to meet someone." He waved his hands to gesture me in.

I walked in and stood speechless once I saw who was in the chair. A flawless skinned blonde hair woman stood up before me. Her tight skirt that enhances her small curved waist. Definitely in her early twenties. She was a few inches taller than me but her heels added to her height. Her hair looked professionally braided into a bun. Wow even her make up looks professional. Purple eye shadow enhanced her light blue eyes and red lipstick.

Anna looked at her beauty admiringly. Few silent moments have passed between the two females.

"Hi" Her voice brought me back to reality.

I forced myself to speak. "H-hi me? Hi" I stuttered. Ah! Why did I stutter? I must sound like an idiot. I looked away embarrassingly, pushing my hair behind my ear.

My father walked around the table towards us. "This is Elsa-Sensei and she will be your homeroom instructor. Please show her around the school when you have the chance. Alright? I'm counting on you." I nodded. Oh..so she's my teacher. I feel excited for some reason.

"This is Anna and she will show you where your classroom will be at. She is the student council president for the seniors so you'll see more of her around."

Oh no. What do I talk to her about? The classroom is a long walk away from here!


	2. Chapter 2

Trust me. I want to make this as real as Elsanna in the movie. Glad some of you are enjoying it so far. Sorry it's a slow start. Not getting into smut soon but I will eventually.

* * *

"And this one time a girl got through the gates and ran up to us and refused to let us go." I kept rambling to her about nonsense but my mouth wouldn't shut up. I kept trying to fill in the silence for some reason. "The guards had to pull her away in order for us to get to our classroom."

Elsa-Sensei's giggle sounded so angelic. I was smiling unconsciously. I don't know why but I wanted to make her laugh more.

What else can I tell her to laugh about? Oh! I'll tell her abou-

I didn't realize that I stepped on a paper on the floor and I was about to fall on my face. I heard Elsa calling out to me and I shut my eyes tight.

Huh. How come I don't feel pain? Someone was holding me against their arms. Who could it be? I looked up.

"Hans-Sensei!" I nearly shouted.

He had this charming smile that made my heart skip a beat. "Glad I caught you." He helped me stand up straight from his arms.

Hans is one of the most attractive and youngest teacher now because Elsa is now considered part of the category. I am secretly engaged to him. When we were children, his and my family got together. His family suggested that we get married when we're older and I happily agreed. We haven't seen each other ever since until I entered high school when my father hired him as a teacher. We've been keeping this a secret from everyone, even Rapunzel.

I smiled at him, "Yes. Thank you!" He glanced over at Elsa behind me. "Oh, this is Elsa-Sensei, she's our new homeroom teacher." Elsa bowed to say hello to Hans.

Hans bowed back, "Hi, I'm Hans-Sensei. Pleased to meet you."

I couldn't stop smiling at how drop dead gorgeous he looked today. But I remembered that Elsa was with us. "I better bring Elsa-Sensei to homeroom. Class is about to start and it'll be bad for first day!" Trying to rush before I blush in front of him even more.

"Oh okay, be more careful Anna-Chan!" I heard him say before him. He's so dreamy!

We finally reached our destination. We both entered at the same time and the classroom started to settle in their seats. I sat down next to Rapunzel. The lovebird's first words were, "Woah, she's beautiful." I nodded to myself. I know. Other students whispered with each other about how pretty our new teacher was.

She introduced herself to the class and everyone cheered happily. She smiled shyly and confoundedly. I realized I was smiling unknowingly again when a sudden loud noise from the door startled everyone.

A blonde man opened the door roughly and panting heavily with hands on his knees. The classroom was silent waiting to see who he was.

He looked up and most of the girls in the classroom gasped. "I'm..sorry. I'm late. ...My name is Kristoff and I'm ah..new." He breathed out the words slowly trying to catch his breath. He was a built and tall boy. He wasn't bad looking but according to the class's reaction, he's hot. But not as hot as Hans-Sensei. I huffed out a breath as placed my chin on my palm.

Elsa excused him and told him to sit next to me. We both glanced at each other and greeted each other normally.

The rest of the class went by normally.

/

Finally it was after school and it was baseball practice. Me and Rapunzel did some catch with each other before getting into a small game with the team.

On the other side of the field, I saw Kristoff was trying out for the boy's team. He was getting ready to hit the ball. It wasn't a shock that the ball flew across the yard. Rapunzel said "He's pretty good. Wonder if he played before this." I saw him grinning proudly to himself. He noticed us staring.

He started waving at us. I waved back smiling.

Rapunzel looked back and forth to Anna and Kristoff. "Oh ho. I see. Well, he is pretty cute, isn't he? That Kristoff." I turned to Rapunzel confused at her words,

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing." Rapunzel walked back around the field to resume throwing balls with Anna.

/

I ran around the corner trying to lose them. Gasping and breathing heavily. Why must they do this every year!

I turned another corner and halted to the figure in front of me. Elsa-Sensei was about to walk into her office, "Anna-San. What's wrong?" I opened my mouth to reply but voices behind me was getting closer.

Maybe I can hide in her room. I pushed her inside her office and she was confused of my actions. "Ah, wait, what are you doing, Anna-San?" I quickly closed the door.

I looked around to find a hiding spot. The office is so small and there wasn't much to hide in. The closet cabinet! I opened it and stepped in.

I forgot that Elsa-Sensei was there for a moment and she was looking at me like I was crazy. I was about to explain to her about the situation but when I heard footsteps outside so I freaked out and unintentionally grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with me. Shutting the cabinet door as quickly and silently as I can as possible.

"Anna-San, What is this abo-" I placed my one of my hand over her mouth once I heard the door open.

"Where is she?" "She has to be around here somewhere." "I heard this door close." The voices outside stated. Searching for me. Oh god.

I was trying to control my breathing. I took my attention towards Elsa-Sensei and she was looking at me for answers but all I did was mouth out "I'm sorry".


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting hot and stuffy in here. I was already hot from practice and running away. Oh god, she's not helping one bit! Our bodies are touching. My heart was ready to jump out. I shut my eyes tight in hopes that might help my heart rate calm down.

We were in an awkward position. The space between us is so restricted. I felt her chest rise and fall very close to my face. I shifted a little to move in a better position; I carefully snaked my hands behind her, trying my best not to touch her. Elsa-Sensei arms were stuck by her side like glue. It's like she refused to move.

I still hear mumbling outside. When will they leave?

"One of you stay here just in case she passes by, we'll finish checking on this hallway!" I rolled my eyes against that statement.

I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding and I guess it hit her because she made a silent yelp. My eyes widen as she looked at me with her icy eyes. She looked so vulnerable right now. I felt my face heat up.

She mouthed out, "Stop" before turning her head to a side.

Stop what? Stop moving? Stop breathing? How can I? I didn't understand but I tried my best to stop everything above but it was inevitable. I shifted one of my leg and I think I placed it behind hers.

The noise was made again closer to my ear. It sounded so heavenly, it made my stomach twist into knots.

I looked to her and her face was bright red. Is it too hot in here for her too? Is she losing oxygen? What should I do? I can't do anything. Ahh I feel so useless.

I felt Elsa-Sensei losing her balance; her knees started to buckle. I wrapped one arm around her waist to support her and she responded with both of her hands on my shoulder. Her waist is so small; it seems so delicate. My face was so close to her neck. Her scent was overwhelming me.

She clenched on my shoulders as I was let out a breath onto her skin. Her neck looks so smooth and pale. A tiny mark would be quite visible against it.

Why did I have a sudden urge to make a mark?

I felt her hips move up against my thighs. She's trying to get comfortable in this situation too. That's good. Heat was starting to make my head dizzy and heavy. I laid my face against her neck and she clenched harder onto me. I flinched in the pain.

"C'mon, let's go! She's not here. Let's check downstairs!" We heard footsteps leave and door closing.

I quickly reached for the handle behind her and opened the cabinet and unable to control our weight we both fell onto the floor. "Ouch." I held pushed my body up slowly with my arms and I opened my eyes to realize our face was solely an inch apart. Her eyes were closed and was groaning at the pain. Her eyelashes are so long..

Only when her eyes were beginning to open, I quickly rolled over and sat up. Taking in full breathes inside my lungs to calm myself. "ah finally, they left! Thought they would never leave." I exhaled.

My body was now so cold without hers warmth. Why am I disappointed?

"What was that about? Why were they after you?" Elsa-Sensei breathed out, using her elbow to support her body up to sit next to me.

"Oh uh, yeah it's kinda of an annual thing. I completely forgot about it. Every club members try to escort the stars: me, Rapunzel and Eugene into their club. We try our best to avoid them and I don't know why but it completely escaped me this year." I rambled on.

"You are really popular. Is this your uniform?" She glanced at my uniform. It was a white jersey with bold purple ARENDELLE written across the chest.

"Yeah! You should come watch us play sometimes. I'm known for pitching but I'm also pretty good at batting but not as great as Rapunzel and Eugene but still." I smiled at her giggle. It's really a lovely sound to listen to.

"Maybe, I will." We both gave each other glances.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a softer voice. I stood up and held a hand out to her.

She looked at my helping hand for a moment but ignored it and stood up on her own.

"Um..I think it's best if we keep this..uh..this between us. I wouldn't want Hans-Sensei to find out. Wow. It would be very hard to explain. Ha..ha." I laughed gawkily.

She glanced over with a baffled look. "Why is this relevent to Hans-Sensei?"

No. Shut up, Anna. Shut up. Don't say anymore. "He's my fiance." Ooh! Darn my stupid mouth!

She had this shocked face like she refused to believe what I just said. She shook her head slightly,

"Haha..yeah. I mean it's a secret from the school because my father is the principle and all. But his and my parents asked me if I wanted to marry him and I said yes. And that's how we got engaged to each other-" I explained without looking at her expression with random hand gestures.

"Wait. What? Your father is the principle!?"

"Yeah. But back to what I was saying, I was esctastic to meet him again when I got into high school. But we never talked about it together, well, we barely talk at all. He's busy and I'm busy. But I know after I graduate, we will get married. And when I gradu-"

"Wait. Hold on. You only met him once before you got engaged to him?"

"Yes, and..oh! Would you like to come to our wedding now that you know about it? It'll be great! There will be my favorite chocolate fondue and-"

"I do not. You should get married to someone you love."

"Yes. Hans-Sensei is my prince. It's true love!"

"That is n-.. No. Never mind. It doesn't matter. Please leave." She turned around with her arms crossed to hold her body.

"Ha..ha. Um..Are you mad? I'm really sorry about earlier..I didn't mean to hurt you." I spoke to her back.

"Yes. I know. Please leave. Also, don't come anywhere near me. I think it's best if we keep our distance. I do not wish for this to happen again."

I was taken aback. "What why? But sensei, I-"

"Leave!" She turned back around to push me out and slammed the door in my face. I flinched to the noise. I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't want to provoke her anymore.

/

The twin braided girl changed back into her school uniform and started to head out home. Her brain playing over the scenes earlier with Elsa, trying to think of a way to apologize better.

Ugh! I'm such a fool.

"Hey, what are you grumbling about there?" A deep manly voice caught my attention to look up.

"Kristoff-San?" He was leaning against the gate with his bag over his shoulder.

"What took you so long? I was waiting for you." I looked at him puzzled.

"I never told you to. And why were you waiting?" I responded bluntly and walked past him.

He paced over to my side. "I thought you and I can, you know, help each other out. Since we sit next to each other and we're both in the baseball team."

"And why would I need your help? I'm doing great on my own." I stopped to glare at him. "Unless..what is it that you want from me?"

He made a grunt noise and clenched his teeth. He was battling with himself and refused to answer.

I turned my heel and that was when he finally spoke, "I need help with baseball. I don't know a thing about it!"

I spun around with my jaw open, "You? A tall and strong man? Need my help with a sport? Is this a joke? I saw you hit the ball at least a mile away!" I pointed a finger at him.

"Yeah. I'm new here and I never played any sport. I wanted to be in a team; I've never been in one. I heard baseball was most popular in this school so I just..tried it out. That hit was out of pure luck. I don't know." He scratched his head slightly. "You know what, this is silly. I don't know why I went to you for help."

I halted him. This is the distraction I might need from the "accident" I just had. "C'mon! I'll teach you! Let's go to cafe. Your treat!"

/

I taught him about the basics of baseball while sipping on the chocolate milkshake. "This is where you are and the other teammates are here" I drew out a figure and pointed out the field.

He nodded.

"I think we'll end here. We've been here for an hour. We'll continue tomorrow."

"That sounds good." He stated and started to pack.

Curious about his background I asked, "So How come you never played any sport even though you have such a built body?" I placed my face on my hands and elbows on the table waiting for his answer.

"Why should I tell you about myself?" He got all defensive.

"I just took an hour off my time to teach you about baseball. Oh and I can tell the boy's team you don't know a thing about it which can easily get you kicked out of because they only take in professional players." I smirked, lifted an eyebrow and folded my arms.

He sighed and gave in. "Fine." I cheered and placed my face back into my hands and elbow on the table. "I worked part time before this. I never had time to do any fun activities during school because of that. I did a lot of lifting and carrying boxes. I have a lot of sibling and I was the oldest. But recently, my parents got a raise in their pay and they wanted to give me a proper high school life..and they picked the most pretigious one of all."

He connected his fingers together and rolled his thumb around. "I wanted to make them proud and be in the most popular sport but I never learned to play any."

My heart fell for him. His life must have been hard. No friends. No time to have fun. "Then why did you choose to ask me?"

"I didn't talk to anyone else today. Everyone avoided to have any contact with me. I heard whispers during class but I know it's probably bad."

"But..we only exchanged our names."

"Well, that was the most I got out of today, alright?" He exclaimed with his arms thrown out.

I chuckled. "I wouldn't tell on you, Kristoff-San. And the whispers weren't bad. It was actually good things." I smiled and reasurred him, "Trust me. It was more than good. You'll find out why soon."

All his response was a twitch on his lips.

/

I gave out a loud sigh. What a long day. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling while my mind went over scenes from today.

It stopped in a particular moment. Elsa-Sensei.

I shut my eyes and rolled over. I started to remember her scent and her heat against mine.

Why am I remembering this? I rolled to the other side. Her laughter echoed in my ear and her icy eyes piercing through my mind. I groaned loudly and sat up. How am I going to handle this problem tomorrow? How will I face her? She's probably angry with me.

I placed my palm to my eyes to cancel out any light into them. Most particularly cancel out the Elsa-Sensei. _Don't come anywhere near me. _Her cold voice resounded to the point my heart ached agaisnt those words.

It's all my fault. I caused her to hate me now. What am I gonna do? Both my hands fell down to the side of the side. I sighed more loudly before my mind escaped into deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for uploading so late! I had midterms to study for. =( yuck. So I tried to make this chapter longer than usual. Thanks for bearing with me! :D Thanks for those sticking with me so far. I'll do my best! Please expect some excitement coming along.**

* * *

I felt sluggish this morning. I'm not sure how to act around Elsa-Sensei. My mind is whacking around with itself. I sighed out my frustration as I leaned my head into my crossed arms on my table.

The blonde boy sat down next to the brunette. "What's the matter with you this morning?"

I lifted my head to the side to face him. "..nothing."

The door slides open and I immediately sat up. Elsa-Sensei has arrived. Energy rushed through my pulse. I felt heat rushing up to my face. What should I do? I watched her walk in gracefully. She looked at my direction and I was going to mouth words to her but what? I'm sorry again? My mouth hanged like an idiot and it started to twitched with words unsaid.

"Let's begin class." She glanced away and opened the textbook. "Today, let's start on page 25." I heard books being taken out from desks and pages flipping.

She didn't look my way again that day. I pressed my lips together.

/

After practice, I headed towards her office. I'm still unsure of what to say to her. I must apologize. Anything would be fine, right? I took a breath in through my nose and held it.

I held my heart still. I squeezed my eyes and forced my hands to finally knock.

Silence.

Maybe she didn't hear. I knocked again but louder this time. "Elsa-Sensei?"

Still no response. Maybe she left for the day already? I lowered my head in disappointment and walked off.

I breathed out.

The twin braided brunette did not notice the blonde standing on the other side of the door. She shut her eyes tightly and held her hands over her face. Hating herself for being so cold to her student. "This is for the best." The blonde told herself.

/

"Hey, what is the matter with you? You've been like this the whole day." Kristoff stated as he put a french fry in his mouth.

I let out a breath. Unsure to tell him or not. I chose not to. "..nothing." I blabbed out. I spun my straw around in my drink before sipping it.

"Doesn't look like nothing. You can tell me, you know? I'm good at solving problems and keeping secrets." He proudly declared.

I stared at him with disbelief. I needed a distraction from Elsa-Sensei. "Hey! Let's go to an arcade!" I exclaimed. Grabbing my things in one hand and his hand out the door.

"Hey..Wait! I need to grab my things!"

/

I'm good at arcade games but not that great. I beat Kristoff-San so many times. It's kinda cheating since he never played any games before...but I still had this glory in me when I beat him!

"Ha ha! First place again! In your face!" I did a victory dance once I got off the racing game.

He got up with a weary look. "I was close in the end."

"By a mile!" I laughed out more and danced around him.

"I'm going to beat you in the next game!" He grumbled while reaching into his pocket to grab another coin token. I continued my victory dance slowly waiting for him. "Shoot. I need to get more. Alright I'll be right back."

I watched him leave for a moment before leaning against a game machine. A few minutes later, three men came over and hovered around me. "Hey pretty girl. Are you here alone?" the middle man leaned with his hand on the machine behind me. His stench was overwhelming me and its giving me a headache. Is it a mixture of old cigarette and alcohol..?

I turned my face away, "Leave me alone. I'm with a friend." I tried to walk away but he grabbed me back and pushed me into my previous position. The other two men placed their arms against the machine blocking me from escaping. He growled, "Maybe you and your friend would like to play with us."

I got angry. "Let me go!" I shouted and tried to release my arm from his grasp but he held harder which made me flinch in pain. His face was getting too close to me. I felt my blood rushing into my head. I clenched my free hand getting ready to give him a broken jaw.

Suddenly my body was free from his stench. Kristoff-San has grabbed him up and threw him across the room crashing onto the air hockey table. Other gamers were screaming and running away from the scene. Kristoff-San had this serious face filled with rage as if he was ready to kill. He punched the other two men away with ease.

He turned towards me with a completely changed look. This time more scared but also with a caring and gentle look, "Are you hurt?" I stared at him with awe because of his immense strength and quick change in personality. I feel safe with him here. "Yeah, they didn't hurt me."

He sighed in relief. I smiled by his kindness.

I wasn't able to warn Kristoff-San, the man he threw across the room spun him around and punched him hard in the face making him crash onto the floor. "Served you right!" He started to kick him hard in the stomach and in the face. Kristoff-San was helpless and he flinched in pain with every kick.

I quickly grabbed the guitar from the guitar hero game machine. I pulled it over and yelled, "HEY! Leave him alone!" I swung it as hard as I could the moment he faced me. The guitar cracked in half and his body twisted and spun a few times before hitting the ground.

I hurried to help Kristoff up and placed one arm around my shoulder. "Woah.." He said between groans as he saw my results.

People came into the arcade screaming, "the cops are coming!"

"Shoot, we need to get out of here and hide before we're caught." I tried to think of a place to go. My home? No, it's too far away. The school? No, it's probably closed off to students now. Ugh! Where are we going to go?

Kristoff held a his free hand over his stomach and groaned again. I panicked even more.

"My home is close by. Come on." Kristoff breathed out heavily in pain as he tried to lead me out the door. I quickly leaned down to grab our bags as we struggled out the arcade.

/

His family overwhelmed me the moment I slid his entrance door home. Several eyes beamed at me and blinked a few times before yelling out: "Kristoff brought a girl home!" Everyone rushed to the entrance. His two younger sister and brother were so cute when they tried to jump up on Kristoff for hugs and piggy back rides.

They barely noticed that he was hurt until I said it. Everything afterward happened so fast. They pushed us into his room and gave me the med kit.

"Your family seems nice." I disinfected his with a cotton ball. He flinched and pretended to be cool with it. "Yeah, they do that all the time."

I continued to disinfect his wounds as I felt his eyes on me. I was focused on the blood to notice how close we've gotten. I accidentally pressed harder on his wound, "OWW!" He took his face away immediately with his hand over the aching spot.

"Sorry...sorry." I unintentionally apologized but instantly noticing that it wasn't my fault. "Why did you get closer to me anyways? I was wiping your injury." I spook bluntly. I placed the last bandaid roughly, "There. Done." I smiled at my accomplishment.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out back there. You're really strong."

"No problem, they were like wolves onto their prey. I saw red when I noticed that it was you yelling." He clenched his jaw to make sure it's still attached.

"You don't look anything like your parents..actually you don't look similar to your sibling either." I stood up and looked around his room, it's small but neat. There's only space for a bed and a desk with a sliding closet. "Actually you're the only one with blonde hair. Is it natural or did you dye it like that?"

It was silent for a while before he boldly spoke, "I'm adopted." He leaned behind on his elbows. "When I was young, my parents left me. I was alone and I ran away so I wouldn't be locked up in the foster system. It's actually a funny story of how I met my family." He chuckled, "I tried to hide from the foster system and didn't realize I was behind my mother, her words were: 'cuties! I'm going to keep you!'" He tired to imitate his mother's voice and I giggled, "even though I was a dirty kid with nothing to offer back...I've been trying my best but they still give me so much by telling me to quit my job and get me into the most elite school..I'm really grateful for them." He had the most warmest smile I've ever seen on anyone's face and it made me smile with him.

"I'm sure they love you and don't expect anything back from you. Just listen to my instructions and you'll be a star in baseball!" I cheered him on.

He sat back up on his bed when I sat down next to him. "Thanks." I sucker punched his arms. "...so? Tell me what's been on your mind today? You've been out of it. You can trust me, seriously. I took a beating for you, it shows you how trustworthy I am. And don't say its nothing." He pointed his finger at me.

The finger guilted me. I'll be careful with my words. "Oh well, It was all my fault. It's about Elsa-Sensei..She freaked out. I did something to anger her and she doesn't approve of it."

"Anger? Did you do something to her?"

"No. I just told her about my engagement." Great. I was not careful at all. I slapped my head. "Damn."

"You're engaged?"

I might as well tell someone. I need help with my situation and I trust Kristoff. I sighed, "You won't tell anyone, right?...I'm engaged to Hans-Sensei." His eyes wide open. "Wait, let me explain. I told her that I only just met him, you know, that day as a child and said she wouldn't come to our wedding."

"Wait." I paused to look at him. "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah, anyways, his parents met my parents and that was how we met."

"Hang on." He tilt his body to me and spoke loudly but slowly, "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yes. Pay attention. Me and Elsa-Sensei were getting along just fine before the engagement topic came up. She seems shy but she avoids my eyes."

He sighed, "Maybe you should just try to approach her and ask her about it."

"I tried but..she always has people around her. I couldn't find a chance to be alone with her."

"Keep trying. I'm sure everything will work out eventually. Nice and slowly. You'll be good friends in no time. " He playfully punched me.

I smiled at the encouragement. It felt good to have a proper conversation about it. "Thanks, Kristoff-San! I have confidence now!"

"You don't have to be so formal with me, it's weird."

"Oh..okay. I'll call you Kristoff...-kun! And you can use -Chan for me then."

The teenage girl did not notice that made the blonde boy blush at the idea.

/

Despite my confidence, a week's gone by and we haven't spoken a word to each other. Everyday after practice, knocking on her door. I tried to approach her at times but she always seemed busy with other teachers. I groaned at my useless efforts. I feel that Kristoff-Kun might be getting tired of my apathetic self when we hang out after school.

Rapunzel sat on my table and rustled my hair. "What's wrong?"

I pouted and decided to tell her because I'm running out of ideas. "I think I made Elsa-Sensei mad at me but I wasn't able to find out because she doesn't talk to me."

"Elsa-Sensei is a pretty shy woman and she's very busy woman. Maybe she just doesn't have time for you?"

"She never look at me in the eye and when her smile drops when I try to approach her...she dismisses herself away...augh!" I scratched my head in frustration.

"Yeesh. Sounds like she..just hates you, right?"

That's probably right. I got really sad and laid my head down on the table with a loud thud. "She hates me.."

Rapunzel-Chan laughed nervously, "C'mon, I'm just joking...Hey, if you don't hurry, you'll be late to the student council meeting!"

...Student council meeting. ...! "Student council meeting!" I shouted and stood up. I can see Elsa-Sensei there and try to get my one on one with her afterwards. Fridays are the only days without club meetings, for me, no baseball practice, and it's the day all four of the student councils get together with the teachers have a meeting together.

I grabbed my things and ran out the door.

/

I was not paying attention to anything happening during the meeting. They made me sit across from Elsa-Sensei. Her outfit was outstanding. I mean, I saw her during homeroom but now that I'm excited to see her after the meeting, I'm noticing more things.

Her eyelashes are long and her hair is so silky. She looks really mature with her hairdo all up in a braided bun. Her lips are so red and it looks so soft.

I came out of my daze when one of the student nudged me, "Anna-Sempai, so what do you think of the upcoming festival?"

I glanced at her and at Elsa-Sensei again. She's waiting for my answer, "Oh..um, yeah. It sounds great."

Everyone seemed to have accepted my answer. I pushed my hair behind my ear and pretended to cough.

/

Once the meeting was over, I tried to go after Elsa-Sensei when she was alone. I had her in my eyesight but something suddenly blocked me.

"Hey-..!" I glanced up and it was Hans-Sensei! "Ah!" I got excited and smiled nervously. Also, trying to look behind him to make sure I don't lose Elsa-Sensei. She was still talking with other teachers and students. Phew, I still have time before she leaves.

"Hello, Anna-Chan. Um..I've been seeing you leave school with that big blonde boy."

Why is he bringing up Kristoff-Kun..? "Oh yeah, he's new. He sits next to me in class and he's also in the baseball team." His face seemed edgy a bit. "Why are you bringing him up, Hans-Sensei?"

He was silent for a second. "I..just don't enjoy seeing you with another boy, that's it." He gave me his kind smile.

I giggled. "Hans-Sensei, he's just a friend..." I glanced behind again but this time noticing Elsa-Sensei's eyes was looking my way too. We made eye contact and she quickly leaves the room immediately. "Ah, Hans-Sensei, I'm really sorry but I got to go!" I waved bye without looking.

I scanned both left and right of the hallway but she was not there. Where? Maybe her office?

I paced towards her office with my unsettled body. Just another turn..and it's her office.

Just before turning, I heard her talking merrily. I peeked and it was with another student. Why couldn't she talk to me like that. I clenched my teeth and turned the corner. My mind is racing. Why does she treat me so cold? Does she really hate me? What did I ever do to her? My eyebrows twitched and I held my breath.

They both saw me coming. Elsa-Sensei was dismissing the student to close the door and the student bowed to me as I passed her. The student looked like she was scared of me and she ran off. Just before Elsa-Sensei can slide the door shut, I used my hands open it back up.

"Why do you treat her like a normal student? I'm treated like an outcast!" I shouted and shut the door shut behind me without looking. It made Elsa-Sensei step back with her arms crossed her body..again. Refusing to look at me, she looked at the corner. It's like she's careful not to touch me. I flinched by her ction.

"You shouldn't be in here, Anna-San." She gave such a dismissive response.

"I'm..sorry for barging in here on you but I really need to speak with you." I heard her breath in at that sentence. I continued, "Do..you really hate me?" I looked at her with bitterness.

"What?"

"Look, I really am sorry about last time. I...said some things I shouldn't have. People say you are shy and a difficult woman to get along with but..that isn't why you're avoiding me. I feel like I'm only a bother to you." I began to sulk. I looked up to her face. Her beauty is glistening. She looked shocked and I..don't want her to hate me anymore so I tried my best to smile.

"Do you value me less than the other students?" She was speechless. What's this...horrible feeling? I clenched my hands.

"I'm slow.." I tittered. "Times like that, when you're getting annoyed with me, you'll have to let me know straight-out! You noticed how thick-headed I am. I..really don't notice when people don't like me." Her face was giving me pain in my chest. I kept glancing to her beauty and away as if my eyes can only handle so much of it. I'm so nervous, my face is twitching from my smile. "I know there are a lot of things wrong with me, but Elsa-Sensei please...I'll try my best to change..."

"I don't hate you!" Her voice suddenly spoke and it caught my attention. "I don't...hate..you." She repeated more slowly. She glanced away again. No, look at me! I stepped closer and she followed by stepping back. "No.. stay away, Anna-San!"

"I won't!" We held our eyes together. "Elsa-Sensei..." Her eyes is pretty. Her skin..so soft. If I touch her..she'd probably feel soft. If only we could be a little closer..I took another step closer and she followed but she was halted by the wall and now our body is an inch away.

Our eyes continued to hold. That look again. She has that face...it has the sense of pain and lonesome. What on earth is going through her mind?

I gulped. Why do I act this way around Elsa-Sensei? I never raced after someone's attention in all my life. I didn't want to scare her so I held her soft hands and entwined our fingers. "Is it okay if I come visit you everyday after school?"

I want to get rid of that pain face from her. I want to know the reason behind it.

"Anna-San..I don't-"

"Please say yes. I want to get to know you." I begged her with my eyes.

"...I am not someone you want to get along with-"

I placed my forehead against hers. Refusing to listen to her nonsense. "Please..?" Our eyes gotten even closer. She felt so soft and her scent is so soothing.

She turned her face away and it was like she forced herself to nod. But it was still a yes.

"YES!" I screeched and jumped up and down. "I'm so happy!" I untwined our hands to leave the room. I realized I invaded her personal space again. Before she notice and kick me out, I'll leave now.

I saw her mouth trying to say something. Hoping it's not taking back her words, I quickly opened the door and say my goodbye. "Thank you, Elsa-Sensei. I'll see you next week!" I'm smiling really big right now. I never smiled like this before. I'm too happy.

"Ah..Anna-San!.." I heard her say but quickly left the room.

I must look like an idiot right now jumping down the staircases.

"You look happy. Good news, I suppose." Kristoff-Kun was waiting at the usual spot.

I continued to smile. "Oh, Kristoff-Kun, you don't have to wait for me after school anymore. Me and Elsa-Sensei have worked out a way to get along. I'm sorry." I put my hands together in a way to apologize to him.

"It's cool. I found this pet shop and theres a dog I found myself attached to. I might see him everyday."

"Oh yeah? I love dogs!" Today was great! We started our walk back home.

/

The blonde was gathering her things to leave. She smiled remembering the twin braided brunette that was in her room was a few moments ago.

She removed that thought immediately. "Conceal, Elsa. Don't." She commanded herself. She picked up her things to leave. Just as she was locking up her room, she heard a familiar voice nearby. She peeped over to see who it was. It was Hans-Sensei on the phone. It's none of her business, she turned back to her office but halted by his words.

"I'll just have to play along for another year..and I'll have high status and prestige. The most I'll do is treat her nicely. She's already fallen head over heels for me." He laughed out dropped her bag; she lost her grip when she saw the evil in his face.

Hans-Sensei turned, "I gotta get back to work. Love you, dear. Bye." He slowly closed his phone and step towards the blonde woman.

He stood close before moving down, his movement made her flinch, afraid of what he'll do. He picked up her bag, "Staying late for paperwork?" He gave a fake smile that Elsa could see past.

"How could you?"

"How could I?...what?" He pretended to be confused and held a hand over his chest.

"You're engaged to Anna-San and you're...fooling around with another?"

His face changed, blank and cold. It made Elsa-Sensei shiver.

Hans-Sensei slammed his hands on the wall right next to her face. She squeezed her eyes and recoiled by his actions. She looked away as he inched closer to speak.

"She thinks we're meant to be. She's the student council president since first year of high school. She's engaged to an elite teacher...I can take over the school once I marry her! Do you know how much money I can make with this number one elite school?" He chuckled loudly. "After all, she is the principle's daughter..she's so easy."

"I'm going to tell her." She forced the words out. Why is she trying to help a student she just met..?

He held a fist full of her collar and pulled her up. She yelped trying to escape. "No. You. Won't. If you did, I'll make sure you'll pay." He warned her but she wouldn't have none of it. She pushed him away and grabbed her bag from his hand.

She ran off and Hans-Sensei didn't follow. I have to tell her..poor Anna-San, Elsa thought to herself as the young brunette's bright smile flashed in her memories. She breathed heavily and was unsure whether it was because she just had a run or it was..because of Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend went by painfully slow. I watched the clock tick by. I was so excited I couldn't sleep last night. I'm not even tired, I was shaking and kicking my feet up and down.

"G'morning, Anna-Chan. You look...really energetic today." Rapunzel and Eugene walked into the classroom together.

"G'morning!" I replied back.

Kristoff-Kun came in afterwards. "G'morning, Kristoff-Kun! Hehe" I giggled as I continued my hyper leg shaking.

"...g'morning. Anna-Chan." He yawned sitting down.

Rapunzel came over and one arm yanking me towards her and whispered: "Ooh, you sneaky little...you didn't tell me you're getting close with that new cute boy over there."

I was puzzled, "Me and Kristoff-Kun? We're just friends." The door slides open and in came Elsa-Sensei. "Ah. Ice Queen is here." Rapunzel-Chan said as she freed me to sit down.

I examined Elsa-Sensei and she wore her usual office outfit attire. Beautiful as always but not in a Ice Queen outfit in any way. I bend sideways over to Rapunzel and asked, "What do you mean by Ice Queen?" Using the back of my hand to block my whispering.

She mirrored my hand motion, "It is rumored that she doesn't let anyone touch her or anywhere near her. She gets a huge fit and yells at them. Oh..and someone tried to go into her office for help but she told them to leave."

Eh..Is that true?

"You girls! Class is about to begin." Elsa-Sensei shouted towards us. Rapunzel got scared and sat straight in her class.

I slowly looked up to Sensei and we made eye contact. We held it longer than usual but the eyes I saw right now were different. It looks...sad and filled with...remorse? Did something happen? I tried to crack a smile to her but she broke the contact and her eyes changed. "Let's continue from last week", she flipped the pages of her book furiously.

What does those eye mean?

/

After practice, I ran straight to her office without saying anything. I didn't change back to my uniform. I was afraid that Elsa-Sensei might have forgotten and left me.

My breath is hitched and my lungs are fighting for air. I stood in front of her office. I knocked a few times. The waiting game is so painful.

"...come in." It was low but I heard it. I ripped the door open with a smile.

I continued to struggle to breathe, "Elsa..Sen..sei." My smile still on my face.

She was sitting on her desk engaged in her paperwork. I walked in and slowly closed the door behind me. I should start a conversation. My breathing finally calmed but my heart still sped. "I'm glad you remembered our arrangements."

She continued to write on her paperwork with no response.

I stepped a little closer to her. "I heard you're called the Ice Queen. Did you know that? It's so silly." She still didn't reply. "Said you don't let anyone touch you. Haha or you don't even let anyone in this room. But..I did all of it so you can't possibly be the Ice Queen."

I waited a few moments to hear a response but it was silent. Maybe this was a worthless effort.

"I must be a bother, aren't I? You look really busy. I'll just leave." I turned to leave.

"It's true."

I instantaneously turned back as I heard her speak. "...eh?"

She placed her pen down on the desk and stood up nonchalantly. She continued, "It's true that I don't let anyone touch me or anyone in this room."

I was befuddled, "Then why.."

"I don't know!" She raised her voice as she looked at me with those eyes. The same eyes from the classroom. "Why? I'm a teacher..." She waved her hands to her chest and stepped closer to me, "You're my student." She waved a hand in my direction and I stood still. I kept my eyes on hers.

"I should keep the boundaries just like the rest. But you don't react the same as the others. You..you keep pushing and pushing..I can't. I don't..I don't know how to refuse you." She was not crying but I heard and see the hurt in her facial expression. "What do you know about true love? You..engaged to some you don't know. Do you always act without thinking things through?"

I did not notice my lungs are stuck, allowing no air to pass in or out. I couldn't say anything back. I felt an aching pain in my chest. I felt water forming in my eyes. I fluttered my eyes.

"How can I tell you the truth...without you getting hurt?" She gave out a heavy sigh and turned her back to me. What does she mean by the truth?

I need to comfort her. I held my hand to her arm, "Elsa.."

She hit my hand away, "Don't!" She held her body and stepped back. She looked at me with the most terrified eyes, "I...I'm sorry. I'm so.." Her hands hovering and shivering over her lips like she was conflicted of apologizing.

I ignored it and grabbed her shaking hand in mine. "Let's go."

/

She was easy to pull in the state she was in.

"Anna-San, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." I peeked around every corner to make sure no one sees us and I tugged her to the stairs.

Yes. We're here. I let go of her hand to search my pockets...key..key...ah ha! Found it! I enjoyed seeing her confused face. "Anna-San, someone will see us.."

"It's okay. This place is off limits to all student and staff. My father let this area locked just for me." I pushed the key in the lock and twist the knob.

The fresh gust of wind breezed through us as I opened the door. We were on the roof and the sun is still shining in the sky. I ran in giggling, estatic about showing this to Elsa-Sensei.

"This is a roof garden. Come here! There's flowers on this side and vegetables on this side." I pointed to show her.

Elsa-Sensei walked in slowly trying to take in the view. I never noticed but the way the sun reflected against her smooth skin and glistening hair. She was glowing.

She bend down over on the flowers and it was truly stunning. Some hair falling over her face and the simple movement of pushing it behind the ear was so graceful. She inhaled the scent, "I never knew our school has a place like this on the roof.. It's so..beautiful"

It's nowhere as beautiful as you...

She caught me gazing.

Ah geez. I quickly turned away from her bright blue eyes. I'm sure the moment our eyes meet again...I'll get nervous again and won't be able to say anything...

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Oh. Uh...because I saw how upset you were about letting me in your office where you don't like letting people in and I thought..it would be fair if I let you in my spot where I don't ever let anyone in.."

Elsa-Sensei was taken aback.

"Anna Ojou-Sama! I have not seen you here for a while!" A chirpy voice called out to me.

"Hello Olaf!"

"...Ojou-Sama?" Elsa-Sensei questioned.

Olaf-San noticed Elsa-Sensei behind me and was excited. "Ooh! Ojou-Sama have never brought anyone up to her most cherished place. Hi, I'm Olaf. I like warm hugs!" He spread his arms wide to initiate a hug. "You must be that new popular teacher I've been hearing about. Pretty but strict!"

I ran over to his side to try to stop his blabbering, "Haha..This is Olaf, he's the school's gardener." Olaf is a nice man with brown hair. He's always chattering and laughing. He loves greeting people and everyone enjoys his presence.

Elsa-Sensei bowed to him, "Yes, I'm Elsa-Sensei. Nice to meet you. What is this about..Ojou-Sama?"

"Haha..yeah.." I rubbed my hands together. "My father is known as the most handsome "king" or ruler of this school. It's completely silly." Elsa nodded as she agreed. "..and I'm the princess obviously and I'm going to rule this school afterwards."

"Not only that, Ojou-Sama is very nice to everyone and she is treasured by all of the students." Olaf interrupted.

For a moment, she had that pained look. Does she show that expression to other people? I wonder.

I need to think of something to cheer her up.

"...Anna-San. I have to tell you something." I heard Olaf humming a song in the back while checking his garden.

"Whether you believe me or not, what I'm going to tell you is the truth." She was struggling with her thoughts. "What you have with Hans-Sensei isn't real."

Hans-Sensei? Why is she talking about him? "What do you mean?"

"I heard him. He doesn't think highly of you. He said it was all about the money for him. What you have is not love. Please believe me."

This isn't real. "You're joking." I laughed nervously.

"Oh, Elsa-Sensei, I told you to keep your mouth closed." A familiar voice came out to the roof.

"Hans-Sensei...is it true?" I asked.

His face grew a smirk. Not the usual smirk. It was not the same Hans-Sensei.

"Would you really believe this woman? You barely know anything about?" He place his arm around Elsa-Sensei's shoulder and shook his head.

Elsa-Sensei tried to get away but he gripped harder. "Do you know what happened few years ago? What this...woman was caught doing in her high school life? Why she is so..distant with everyone?"

"Stop!" Elsa-Sensei yelled but I kept listening. I had the urge to stop him but I wanted to know what he's talking about.

"Hey! Let go of her this instant!" Olaf jumped in and tried to save her. But it was reluctant, Hans-Sensei just pushed him away easily knocking potted plants away. I ran to his side to aid him.

"Hans-Sensei, how could you!?"

"How annoying." He clicked his tongue.

I can't believe what's happening right now. I glanced towards Elsa-Sensei. She was looking away at the situation, like she wanted to escape. This is what she meant.

"What Elsa-Sensei said was true. You don't want to marry me for me..you wanted to take over my father's job."

"Oh Anna-Chan, this isn't about me. It's about Elsa-Sensei." She twitched under her name. "After our conversation, I went to investigate your background. I found the most fascinating thing about your high school life."

"No.." Elsa-Sensei whispered.

"Yes. Elsa-Sensei was caught making the moves on a teacher. He was the most respected teacher and she tried to use him to get better grades."

"Stop!" She tried to push him away again but he refused.

"She was expelled from school. Now what are you doing? Trying to make your move on a student?"

"Please stop!" He was pissed and pushed her on the ground making her yelp in pain.

My blood rushed. I felt my eyes throbbing. "Leave her alone!" I ran towards him.

I tried to reach out to her but Hans-Sensei held me around my body and turned me away. "No no no, Anna-Chan. Don't do that."

"Let go of me!" I pulled away to face him. This is not the Hans-Sensei I know. His strong hands gripped around my cheeks.

"This is getting out of control. You think would want to marry someone like you. Someone so chattery and clumsy." He gave me a disgusted face. "Tsk. If only someone loved you, Anna-Chan."

"Anna-San.." Elsa-Sensei voice

I barely heard the voice screaming "leave her alone" when I took a fist full of Hans-Sensei's collar and punched his face in making him fall at least a feet away from me.

I now noticed the two extra presence. "Kristoff-Kun..Father?"

"Woah. I...was waiting for you at the gate, in case...never mind. I heard you scream and I saw you and Hans-Sensei on the roof struggling so I went to get your father." Kristoff-Kun said.

"Are you guys okay?" My father came over to ask.

"Yeah." I replied as Elsa-Sensei and Olaf stand up from the ground.

"And you, sir. Help me get him into my office, Kristoff-San." I heard Kristoff-Kun grabbing him roughly. Olaf was walking along him to help. "And Elsa-Sensei, if it's not too much to ask but please bring Anna to the nurse to wrap her hand."

I didn't even notice my knuckles aching with red blood bleeding out.

"Yes." She simply replied with a low voice.

/

The nurse was gone for the day so Elsa-Sensei had to help me with my hand. She is silent as always.

"Elsa-" I tried to say something to break the silence but she interrupted me.

"That's why I don't let anyone in." Huh..?

"It's true. What Hans-Sensei said about me." I didn't say anything. Something in me refused to believe that side-burn teacher said anything was true but I didn't say anything. "...that's the story my parents would tell everyone." She finished disinfecting my numb knuckles.

I followed her slender hands reaching for the bandaids.

"I had a girlfriend in high school. She was smart and was popular with the school. I was happy but we were a secret. It's shameful for a girl to be with her own gender. We thought we were careful..but a homeroom teacher found us..kissing."

She paused when she finished up wrapping my hand. My hand didn't hurt as much now.

"My girlfriend told me she couldn't bear the relationship anymore. She was afraid that she'll be found out. I didn't want to lose her so I begged the teacher to keep it a secret and he told me that he'll keep it a secret...if I...let him do things to me." I heard her swallow her words. I held her hand that were trembling. "I refused but he got on top of me..and.." She started to tear in her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm here." I told her as I caressed her soft hands.

"The principle saw us but because he was a respected teacher..they trusted his words over mine. My parents refused to believe me and blamed me for everything that happened in the family. Everyone shunned my family and we were outcasted. We had to move away and I couldn't go back to school. I shut myself in my room everyday without letting anyone in. No one believes me." She snatched her hands away from mine. "That's why you need to stay away from me. I can't let anyone get hurt because of me again.

Elsa-Sensei tells everyone to stay away, believes she can't be accepted. That's why she feels out of control and so very alone. Elsa's self-hatred makes her push everyone around her away. She doesn't think she deserves their love because she doesn't love herself.

"Oh Elsa.." I had no idea how she felt and why she always looked so hurt. "Thank you for telling me and helping me with Hans-Sensei. I would've continued my stupid...idea of love. He would've gotten this school and I fell for all his lies."

"I..didn't.." She wrinkled her eyebrows together.

"Yes, you did. You saved me!" I grabbed her face so she could see the seriousness in my eyes. "Don't be afraid."

Her eyes are so pretty even though she's crying. The way her eyes are sparkling and I think it's beautiful how she's finally opening up to me. My mind is going blank, my eyes are getting lost in hers.

I swallowed hard. "Elsa..." My heart is having it's usual shaking whenever I'm with her. I still don't understand why.

"Anna..."She whispered and I felt her breath on my lips.

The door quickly rattled open, "Anna-Chan! Are you okay?" Kristoff ran into the room and I fell off my seat hitting my bottom hard making me groan in pain.

"I was." I slowly got up rubbing my bottom.

"I should go." Elsa-Sensei quickly took off and I didn't have any time to say anything. I just watched her leave.

"You had worried me when I heard you scream." He slumped down on the chair.

"Well, I handled it just fine myself." I smiled and reassured him.

"Yeah..I saw that." He ran through his hair with his hand. "Your dad fired Hans-Sensei and he told him he's never to see you again."

I sighed in relief.

"Hey...Anna-Chan, now that...Hans-Sensei is out of the picture. I'm wondering..if you'll like to go out with me?" He gave me a serious look.

I stared at him for a long time with my mouth hanging.


End file.
